Dialog Tikus Gunung
by Bibi Gober
Summary: [YuuRam] "Yah… jika nanti kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Saat aku benar-benar tidak akan kembali ke Shin Makoku, apa kau, setidaknya akan memberikan pesan kepada tikus gunung tersebut? Apakah kau… akan menangis?"


Dialog Tikus Gunung

Disclaimer: Tomo Takabayashi dan Temari Matsumoto.

Peringatan: Sebuah _remake_ cerita dari penggalan _bonus novel _Kyou Kara Maou.

_Genre_: _Friendship_ (dengan sedikit bumbu _angst_)

.

.

Hari yang indah di Shin Makoku.

Musim gugur, mulai datang. Udara dingin yang mengelumuni alam. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup, memeluk dedaunan yang mulai menguning dan terlepas dari ranting. Sebagian jatuh untuk menyatu dengan tanah. Asam absisat dalam pohon pun sedikit-sedikit mulai bekerja, berusaha menyiapkan cadangan makanan untuk musim dingin nanti.

Jalanan mulai tidak terlihat. Daun-daun yang berjatuhan, sukses menutupi jalan. Sejauh pandangan mata, alam telah didominasi oleh warna kuning dan coklat. Tidak ada warna-warni kelopak bunga, mereka telah layu karena ketidakberdayaan sel-sel dalam menghadapi pergantian musim.

Ihwal kesamaan dan dominasi warna musim, musim gugur itu indah. Walau pemandangan tersebut terbilang repetitif setiap tahun.

Pemandangan tersebut tidak pernah membuat Yuuri bosan. Apalagi, bila Greta termasuk di dalamnya.

Greta, anak yang sangat manis dan polos.

Sesekali, selengkung senyum terpatri ketika melihat Greta bermain di halaman, tepat di hadapan ruang kerjanya.

Sudah lama dia tidak melihat Greta berada di istana. Greta yang memang jarang pulang ke istana karena pendidikannya di luar istana, dengan Hyscliff sebagai guru pembimbing (1). Baru dua hari yang lalu, Greta pulang untuk menikmati liburan. Yuuri pun tidak bisa mendeskripsikan seberapa besar rasa rindunya pada Greta.

Tatapan Yuuri yang memandangi Greta mungkin terasa. Greta pun mendongkak dan menemukan Yuuri yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Anak berambut coklat itu tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan, mulutnya mengatakan _berjuanglah _dari kejauhan. Yuuri hanya balas melambaikan tangan tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Sang Raja hanya bisa menghela napas ketika Greta mulai menghilang dari pandangan. Para pelayan pasti memanggil Greta untuk makan siang. Yuuri pun kehilangan bahan untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

Yuuri membalikkan badan, menatap miris ke tumpukan dokumen di atas meja, serta di atas lantai. Dia begitu berharap agar ruang kerjanya terbakar dan melenyapkan kertas-kertas tersebut. Entahlah, dia muak melihatnya. Dia yakin, setelah ini masih banyak dokumen-dokumen lain yang akan menyusul.

Pemuda itu sedikit frustasi. Dia hanya ingin bermain bersama Greta. Kesempatan langka, bukan? Anak perempuannya itu jarang sekali pulang. Sebagai seorang ayah—yang baik—dia ingin melewatkan waktu bersama sang anak.

Entah berapa lama lagi Greta akan berada di istana. Yuuri yakin tidak sampai satu minggu. Maka dari itu, dia ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaan secepatnya. Hanya saja, melihat tumpukan-tumpukan—gunung—dokumen itu, apakah cukup waktu kurang dari seminggu untuk menyelesaikannya?

Yuuri pun berusaha tidak terbuai pikiran mengenai Greta lagi. Pemuda itu kembali mengambil alat tulis untuk menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas. Dia membaca dokumen demi dokumen dengan hati-hati. Berusaha menelaah dengan teliti dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai Raja dengan baik.

Jangan sampai dia terbawa emosi karena ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan cepat, sehingga dia malah menulis sebuah ultimatum.

Dalam hati, dia terus menyemangati diri.

Sampai suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi pikirannya.

"Ini aku."

"Masuklah." Ucap Yuuri tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sebuah dokumen. Toh, dia sudah mengetahui sang pemilik suara.

Wolfram pun memasuki ruangan sambil membawa setumpuk kertas dokumen. Yuuri pun langsung menempelkan dahinya ke atas meja.

Udara yang dingin tidak mendinginkan kepala Yuuri. Dia begitu emosi melihat Wolfram membawa lebih banyak pekerjaan untuknya. Wolfram yang melihat ruangan kerja Yuuri hanya bisa kebingungan. Entah karena dia melihat Yuuri yang hampir mati atau karena dia tidak tahu, di mana lagi dia harus menaruh tumpukan pekerjaan yang dia bawa.

"Ah, sial! Kali ini apa lagi?" umpat Yuuri sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan.

"Ini tumpukan terakhir, tenang saja. Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu!"

"Kau berkata seperti itu selama hampir sepuluh kali!"

Yuuri kembali menghela napas, entah sudah berapa kali hari ini. Dia mengambil dokumen yang baru saja Wolfram bawa dan membacanya dengan teliti. Sesekali, dia mengambil sebuah pena dan menulis sesuatu. Setidaknya, walau setengah hati, Yuuri tetap harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan, bukan? Ini tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang Raja.

Sedangkan tunangan sang Raja, Wolfram, berusaha meringankan pekerjaan sang Raja. Dia meneliti kembali pekerjaan yang telah Yuuri selesaikan. Ayolah, bisa saja Yuuri benar-benar menulis ultimatum di atas dokumen-dokumen tersebut.

Dua pemuda itu larut dalam pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Tikus gunung?" suara Yuuri membuat Wolfram menghentikan pekerjaan. "Aku belum pernah mendengar nama tikus gunung (2) seperti ini."

"Coba kulihat," Wolfram mengambil dokumen yang baru saja Yuuri pegang. Sedangkan Yuuri mengambil dokumen yang baru. "Ah… yang ada di Rochefort (3) itu."

"Rochefort? Kautahu sesuatu?" Wolfram hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia kembali menyerahkan dokumen mengenai tikus gunung tersebut.

Yuuri sangat mengantisipasi narasi dari Wolfram. Sedangkan Wolfram terlihat berpikir. Mungkin mencari cara bagaimana menceritakan mengenai tikus gunung tersebut. Wolfram bukanlah pemuda puitis, dia tidak dapat mendeskripsikan sesuatu dengan kata-kata indah. Dia juga bukan pencerita yang baik, apalagi, cerita sedih.

Terlebih, Wolfram tahu inferioritas di balik tikus gunung itu akan membuat hati berdenyut merasakan empati.

"Aku tahu, tapi…"

"Tapi? Kautahu sesuatu kan? Aneh jika hewan seperti ini dijelaskan di dokumen pekerjaan. Kemudian, tadi… apa? Rochehort? Rochegot? Sepertinya itu nama keluarga yang mengirim dokumen mengenai tikus gunung itu."

"Rochefort, Bodoh!" Wolfram menaikkan nada bicaranya. "Tikus gunung itu, seperti… pengirim pesan."

"Pengirim pesan?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk pasti. Dia mulai menceritakan mengenai inferioritas perang, terutama sebelum Yuuri datang ke Shin Makoku.

Singkatnya dulu, bernapas saja seakan tercekak.

Tidak dapat dihitung dengan jari, keluarga yang ditinggal oleh orang yang mereka kasihi. Para prajurit, baik prajurit resmi maupun tidak, tetap ikut berperang. Mereka pun, siap membela dan melindungi negara mereka. Mereka tetap tidak bergeming takut menghadapi hal-hal yang menakutkan.

Bahkan ketika nyawa mereka menjadi taruhan.

Kemudian, ketika para prajurit tersebut merasa bahwa _mereka tidak akan pernah pulang lagi_, tikus gunung tersebut akan membantu hati mereka.

"Tikus-tikus itu menyampaikan hati mereka kepada keluarga para prajurit. Mereka akan pergi membawa pesan, entah salam sayang atau bahkan salam perpisahan, kepada keluarga mereka yang menunggu di rumah. Agar keluarga yang ditinggalkan mengetahui pesan terakhir para prajurit yang telah berjuang hingga akhir."

Wolfram tidak terkejut akan reaksi Yuuri. Setelah penjelasan Wolfram, Yuuri terdiam. Kedua mata itu memandang kosong dokumen yang dia pegang. Dokumen mengenai tikus gunung yang baru saja diceritakan Wolfram.

Orang-orang itu, kehilangan sesuatu yang tidak ternilai harganya. Keluarga, sanak saudara, bahkan pasangan hidup.

_Selamat tinggal _yang menyakitkan. _Jaga dirimu baik-baik _yang malu untuk diungkapkan. _Aku beruntung telah mengenalmu _yang selalu ingin diungkapkan. Serta _aku menyayangimu _yang tidak pernah terungkap.

Kata-kata itu, tidak pernah terucap dari mulut sendiri. Pada akhirnya, tersampaikan oleh tikus gunung.

Yuuri tidak bisa membayangkan ketika salah seorang dari anggota keluarga di bumi, pun keluarga di Shin Makoku tiba-tiba menghilang. Menjejakkan akhir di sebuah kematian. Mereka tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Atau bahkan, ketika Yuuri tidak bisa kembali lagi ke Shin Makoku. Yuuri yang menetap mutlak di bumi. Dia tidak akan melihat orang-orang yang dia sayangi lagi. Masih mungkin, bukan? Yuuri pun yakin, suatu saat bila hari itu datang, dia akan menangis.

"Hei," suara Yuuri pun memecah keheningan. "Kalau aku pulang ke bumi dan tidak pernah kembali lagi ke Shin Makoku, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Dalam hati, Yuuri merutuki kebodohannya menanyakan hal itu. Tapi, entahlah. Dia ingin mengetahui reaksi Wolfram suatu saat nanti. Apakah pangeran arogan itu akan marah? Ataukah menangis? Toh, Wolfram bukan orang yang pandai mengendalikan emosi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah… jika nanti kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Saat aku benar-benar tidak akan kembali ke Shin Makoku, apa kau, setidaknya akan memberikan pesan kepada tikus gunung tersebut? Apakah kau… akan menangis?"

"Tidak akan. Tenang saja."

Sang Raja tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Mendapat jawaban yang berbeda dari yang dia bayangkan, entahlah, ada sedikit rasa sakit.

Dia menyimpan dokumen yang dia pegang. Pasangan itu, saling menatap. Wolfram hanya memandang Yuuri dengan pandangan dingin yang tidak bisa ditebak. Di satu sisi, Yuuri sedang bergulat dengan pikiran dan hatinya.

Tentu. Terserah pada Wolfram bila dia mau menangis atau tidak tapi… entahlah. Yuuri benar-benar merasa kecewa. Mungkinkah dia tidak berharga di mata Wolfram?

"Kukira kau akan menangis atau setidaknya merasa kesepian. Haha." Yuuri hanya tertawa tanpa rasa humor, yang diajak bicara hanya menghela napas.

"Tentu saja sepi kalau kau tidak ada, Pengecut. Hanya saja, aku tidak akan menangis," Respon Wolfram sambil berjalan ke arah jendela, tepat di sisi Yuuri. Dia hanya memandang sayu ke luar jendela. "Apa kau akan senang, Yuuri?"

"Senang?"

"Ya. Apa kau akan senang bila aku, Greta, atau yang lain menangis karena kaupergi?" tanya pemuda pirang itu tanpa mengedarkan pandangan. "Kau akan senang di Bumi?"

"Wolf—"

"Aku tahu, kau tidak mau kami semua menangis."

Wolfram hanya tersenyum sedikit. Yuuri yang melihat hal langka tersebut, ikut tersenyum. Hati merutuki kebodohannya barusan. Setelah dia pikir, benar apa kata Wolfram. Dia tidak akan sanggup merasa senang bila ada air mata perpisahan. Dia akan terus memikirkan air mata Shin Makoku ketika dia berada di bumi.

Dia sungguh bodoh bertanya. Dia juga sungguh bodoh karena sempat mengharapkan Wolfram menangis ketika dia pergi. Yuuri tidak pernah tahu, Wolfram dapat mengetahui isi hati Yuuri yang sebenarnya.

Isi hati, yang bahkan tidak Yuuri sendiri ketahui.

"Hei, cepat teruskan pekerjaanmu!" Wolfram memukul meja kerja Yuuri. Sang Raja hanya tersentak kaget. "Kau tidak mau bermain dengan Greta, hah?"

"Ah, ya, benar juga."

Yuuri pun mengambil pena untuk mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen itu lagi. Dia merasa sedikit terbantu dengan kehadiran Wolfram. Perasaannya sedikit membaik karena pemuda pirang tersebut. Wolfram hanya bisa menghela napas pendek. Bila Yuuri semangat seperti ini tadi, pekerjaannya pasti sudah selesai setengah.

Wolfram pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, perlahan, tidak menimbulkan suara agar konsentrasi Yuuri tidak pecah. Dia menutup pintu tanpa suara dan langsung terduduk lemas.

Untuk saat ini, dia berterima kasih pada pintu tersebut. Yuuri, tidak dapat melihat dan mendengarnya.

Tidak.

Dia tidak menangis.

Dia hanya terduduk lemas sambil menghela napas, lagi.

"Dasar sok kuat." Umpatnya untuk diri sendiri.

Mungkin nanti, saat hari yang ditakdirkan datang. Umpatan Wolfram kali ini, akan terulang. Tidak berubah. Tetap, untuk diri sendiri.

.

—Tamat—

.

.

a/n:

Ide ini berawal dari penggalan bonus novel yang saya dapat (_credit _kepada orang yang menerjemahkannya). Penggalan ini cukup terkenal, kok, bisa para _readers _cari di internet dengan kata kunci _mountain mice kyou kara maou _xD. Sebenarnya, ada momen YuuRam sendiri sebelum kejadian penceritaan tikus gunung ini, tapi saya ubah seperti yang sudah diberitahukan di atas (_alternate reality_), biar lebih kerasa suasana galaunya (?).

Oh, iya, saya memakai karakterisasi Wolfram yang lebih condong ke novelnya, bukan animanga. Sedikit banyak, ada perbedaan antara Wolfram di novel dan animanga soalnya ^^

Penjelasan:

1. Kalau di media selain anime, Greta tidak berdiam diri di istana. Greta ikut Hyscliff (ayah Beatrice) untuk belajar mengenai kerajaan dan ilmu pengetahuan supaya Greta bisa menjadi—istilahnya duta (?) antara Mazoku dan manusia.

2. Nama tikus gunung ini aslinya juga tidak disebutkan. Biasanya hanya disebut tikus gunung saja.

3. Rochefort itu nama keluarga _noble _(semacam Bielefeld, Voltaire, dan lain-lain).


End file.
